Television broadcasting includes broadcasting of conventional video, audio, Program stream information (PSI) and System Information (SI) data etc through broadcasting stations such as satellite, Cable-TV and terrestrial stations. These stations transmit multiple audio-visual contents broadcasted by various broadcasting channels on the television sets located worldwide that displays the contents on TV display screen.
Considering the growth and scope of television broadcasting, there was a need to extend the television viewership to interactive applications. More particularly, there was a need for extending to develop interactive applications on the television such as online gaming, distance-learning and online chatting etc. These applications supported by the television broadcast have resulted in the concept of “Interactive TV”.
The significance of “Interactive TV” has been accepted by all the sections of the society including the service providers, the customers and the government agencies. Therefore, there was a need in the art to enable a television broadcasting system that supports interactive applications as desired by the consumer at his or her home using the television as a medium for accessing various interactive applications.
However, as can be observed, the present broadcasting scenario is limited to transmit conventional audio, video, PSI and SI data only. Further, the data type associated with interactive applications may not be enabled to transfer using existing broadcasting infrastructure. Moreover, if the data type is other than the conventional audio, video, PSI and SI data then the data of such data type may not be transmitted using the existing broadcasting infrastructure. Hence, there is a need to enable system for transferring any other data type along with the conventional data type supported for transmission.
In the background art, a PCM Adaptor is known to enable embedding of raw audio data into a video frame. Also, there are systems known in the art embedding teletext and closed captions in the lines of vertical blanking interval (VBI) as disclosed in the CEA-608 standard.
The PCM adaptor as disclosed in the background art is limited to sending raw audio data as video frame and hence is not feasible to transmit data of any other type in the existing broadcasting scenario. Moreover, the audio analog data is not digitally encoded and transmitted through a digital broadcast network. Further, the payload size capacity for the teletext and the closed caption embedded in the VBI lines is very less.
Further, in the background art, there exist various systems to transmit digitally encoded bits in the VBI (vertical blanking interval) wherein, 7175 bits per second per line can be transmitted. However, there is a limit for the number of VBI lines which is of the order of 20-40 lines.
Moreover, at the receiver end, for decoding the embedded data of different types using the existing systems requires the support for specialized hardware devices. The VBI lines contain teletext, closed captions and electronic program guide (EPG). Hence, there is a limit for number of free lines available to send new type of data.
Therefore, as can be appreciated the existing systems and methods in the background art suffers from following limitations:                The existing systems and methods lacks in transmitting data of any data type using existing broadcast infrastructure and limits in supporting few data-types to be transmitted.        The existing systems and methods implemented for transmitting data of any type lacks in transmitting large volume of data using the existing broadcast infrastructures.        The existing systems and methods implemented for transmitting data of any type requires specialized hardware devices for decoding such data at the receiver end.        
In view of the above lacunae observed in the background art, there is a long-felt need for a method and system enabling transfer of any type of data in large volume along with the conventional data using existing broadcast infrastructure. More specifically, there is a need in the art for a system and method for transmitting data of any type in a format retrieved by the receiver terminal without any requirement of specialized hardware device.